ippofandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 38
'''Two Rookies of the Year '''is the 38th episode of the Hajime no Ippo anime, and it was released on June 26, 2001. Summary With everyone in shock at the fact that Okita can use corkscrew, Ippo is frozen, and does nothing but reanalysing the situation. Ippo does not know where the next punch will come from, as Okita uses the same stance as Date. Okita feints a left and Ippo covers his left side as he figures it will be a right, but Okita's right is also a feint. He suddenly goes for the body and lands a clean punch on Ippo. At Kamogawa's advice, Ippo charges forward but is stopped by several jabs that he can not avoid. Ippo takes many jabs and his legs begin to shake, so he backs away despite Kamogawa repeatedly telling him not to, and falls into Okita's trap. Ippo is now cornered and defenceless when Okita blows his guard away and throws another corkscrew blow aimed right at his face. Okita throws his corkscrew with much confidence thinking the victory is his. Ippo however, dodges the punch and delivers a devastating uppercut that immediately sends Okita back. Ippo throws a punch but misses, giving his opponent the chance to hit back. Both fighters begin to trade blows without blocking or dodging. Ippo's legs begin to shake, but he does not fall, and instead uses a combination ending in a body blow that leaves Okita in pain. Ippo connects a straight and sends Okita to the floor. As the referee begins the count, Takamura explains that being driven into a corner, Ippo did not know what to do so he set up a trap for the one hit he knew would come; the corkscrew blow. Despite all the damage, Okita stands up, and the referee resumes the fight. With only thirty seconds remaining for the end of the first round, they both throw punches at the same time, but Ippo lands his first. After receiving Ippo's uppercut, Okita begins to fall. As he falls, moments of his career start flashing before him, after remembering how much he admires Date's style, Okita manages to hold on to the ropes and remains standing. Kamogawa, encourages Ippo to finish the fight quickly in order to get to Date. Ippo charges forward, but Okita throws a left jab causing Ippo to move left. The left Okita throws, is revealed to be nothing more than a feint to set up a final corkscrew. Realising he can not block in time, Ippo launches an attack as well, but Okita misses his shot due to lingering damage on his legs. Ippo lands his punch on Okita's face, and the latter falls to the canvas. Okita holds on to the ropes and begins to get up, but despite the cheers and Date's encouragement, he falls again. The referee goes over to inspect Okita, and crosses his arms indicating the match is over, and that Ippo is the winner. Since he defeated Okita, that was ranked number five, Ippo has now been ranked number five by the Japanese Boxing Commission. Okita goes to the opposite corner and greets Ippo. He then turns around and leaves the ring as he apologises to Date. As Okita leaves, Date says to himself that Okita lost because he tried to reach him, while Ippo won, because he tried to surpass him. After an interview, Ippo dresses in his locker room and goes to watch Date's match with Takamura. The second ranked opponent is no match for the champion and falls victim to a heart break shot, a corkscrew left to the face (which knocks him out), but before falling, he takes a straight as well. In the post-fight interview, Date states that he will not relinquish his belt for the time being as he still has "business" to take care of in Japan. He then looks at Ippo implying he was the business he meant. Ippo unable to stare back at him, but showing some resolve, simply gets up and leaves. Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes